


As Long As You Can

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Olivarry [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Oliver Queen, Takes Place Durring That Whole Devoe thing, Touch-Starved, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: When Barry is released from Prison, Oliver doesn't want to let go.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	As Long As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> [[Notes: I found this in my docs and figured it was about time I just clean it up and post it? Doc is from September 2018 sooo. I honestly don't remember much about it, but I cleaned it up best I could, hope you enjoy! (: ]]

Oliver sat at his desk in the mayor's office, the room was completely silent except for his computer which was softly playing CCPN’s live feed. He kept it on, eager for any updates on Barry’s case. Even Felicity had noticed he had been holding his breath since Barry’s sentencing.

Oliver had tried to keep his mind busy he wasn't doing the best job. He ran a handover his short blond hair and pulled out more paperwork in an attempt to distract himself.

The door to his office pushed open and Felicity poked her head in. “How's it going, Oliver?”

Oliver hit the spacebar on his keyboard, effectively stopping CCPN’s live stream.

“Yes?”

“I'm just checking in on you,” she gave him a small smile. “Dig and I are going to get lunch--”

“I'm fine,” he didn't even skip a beat.

“William says you aren't eating.” she was quick to argue, as always.

“Felicity, I would like to be alone right now.”   
  
Felicity sighed. “Next time I won't leave so easy,” she headed back out the door.

Oliver turned the news back on and he stood. stretching his arms out slightly in front of him before moving to pour himself a glass of scotch. The live stream started again and all Oliver heard was ‘ _ This just in! Barry All-- _ ” and suddenly something warm and hard pressed against the from of his body. “ _ was cleared of all charges and released this morning _ .”

Oliver’s strong arms locked around Barry like an iron vice, his face pressing into the Barry’s neck. One hand came up to hold the back of his head securely. “Barry,” his voice came out in a breathy whisper.

“I don't have a lot of time, I have to go back, but I wanted to see you. I'll leave soon I promise-- I just--” Oliver didn't let him finish.

“It's okay. Stay with me as long as you can,” Oliver breathed into his ear. He found himself slowly bringing one hand into Barry's hair and pulling him close. "You can always stay as long as you can." He held Barry tightly against his body.   
  
Barry ducked his head so he could hide his face against Oliver’s shoulder; it wasn’t comfortable, craning his neck like that, but part of him wanted to break down. He didn’t have time to break down though, he needed to ground himself. He needed Oliver to help him find his centre before he went back and tried to deal with Devoe. As he stood there, tension slowly began to leave his body. “I love you.”

“I love you. We’ll meet up after this, okay?” his lips found Barry’s temple.   
  
“We can make dinner, with William.” His voice was quiet he didn’t move as Oliver’s fingers slowly trailed up and down his back. It had been so long since Barry had had contact with someone, so Oliver continued with gentle touches he knew Barry would be craving.   
  
The room was silent for a bit, Oliver kissing his forehead before answering. “Yes.”   
  
“and we can go back to how things were.”   
  
“I’ll be here.” Was Oliver’s reply.   
  
“I have to leave.”

Oliver just nodded and pulled back slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Barry was kissing him. His hands moving into his hair to gently pull him into it. “I’m coming back as soon as I can.” and almost as soon as Barry had arrived, he was gone.


End file.
